Welcome to Human Science
Lighter color indicates portals and projects under various stages of construction {|width="100%" |-valign="top" |style="padding:5px;border: 1px solid #FBAED2;background-color:#FFF0F5;" colspan="3"| What's New This Week The secret of high accomplishment is powerfully illustrated by the dramatic story of Seabiscuit -- a story that offers an inspiring example and practical insights relevant to all fields of human achievement. Learn the principles and process by which human aspiration can overcome incredible obstacles to achieve phenomenal results. ''' '''New on HumanScience *'Ready for Higher Accomplishment? Learn how you can apply ''The Secret to advance your career, find romance or grow your personality.' *'Visit Life in the Movies to discover how you can derive deeper insight into the workings of life from your favorite movies. You can also add new films or comment on those that are listed.' *'''The Internet is changing the world and our lives in ways we little understand. Find out how companies and individuals are Converting Internet into Social and Money Power. *'Values are the source of all high accomplishment. Learn how to Convert Values into Profits in any business.' *'Examine the laws of Social Development governing the evolution of human consciousness and social organization and the stages of its progression.' *'Peel back the layers of the human onion skin to discover the Dimensions of Personality.' *'Explore the profound insights into the Character of Life that make Jane's Austen's Pride & Prejudice among the greatest novel's of all time.' ' | CORE ARTICLES' |-valign="top" |style="height:1px;border:0;" colspan="3"| {|width="100%" |-valign="top" |style="padding:5px;border: 1px solid #FADFAD;background-color:#FFFACD;" colspan="3"| Purpose of Human Science HS transcends and unifies all the fields of social science and humanities. The objective of HS is to gain insight into the universal principles and processes underlying all fields of human activity and accomplishment -- individual and collective -- political, economic, social and artistic. HS is trying to make conscious a knowledge that humanity already possesses subconsciously. For more information see Human Science:Overview |-valign="top" |style="height:1px;border:0;" colspan="3"| {|width="100%" |-valign="top" |style="padding:5px;border: 1px solid #80e080;background-color:#f0fff0;" colspan="3"| Where to start * ''' Learn more about HS * Explore the [[Principles of social development| Principles]], [[:Category:Portal | Portals]] and [[:Category:Project | Projects]] at the top of this page * View a List of Existing Articles * View Editorial Guidelines for how to contribute * View list of ' ' * Use the Central Wikia Tutorial |-valign="top" |style="height:1px;border:0;" colspan="3"| {|width="100%" |-valign="top" |style="padding:5px;border: 1px solid #C19A6B;background-color:#F5F5DC;" colspan="3"| How you can contribute This site is intended to provoke thought, invite debate and stimulate original thinking rather than to arrive prematurely at any final consensus regarding the complexities of human existence. Please read '''[[:Editorial Guidelines for HumanScience | '''Editorial Guidelines]]' to learn about how you can contribute.' If you like an article on HS, feel free to enhance, expand and refine it. If you disagree, challenge the authors by * Entering a comment in the Talk section of any article. * Adding a new section to the existing article presenting a different point of view. * Contributing a new article on the same subject and linking it to the existing article as an alternative perspective. To create a new article, enter the page title in the box below. bgcolor=#F5F5DC type=create width=20 buttonlabel=Create a new article |-valign="top" |style="height:1px;border:0;" colspan="3"| __NOEDITSECTION__ http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H]